


Homeworld Nightmare

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Day 7, F/F, Homeworld - Freeform, Lapidot Week, Steven Universe - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: 2 gems talk about their brief and painful pasts in Homeworld





	

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed in to this fanfiction too much and I am not sure if i'm too proud of it. But have fun reading anyway

An Agate stands in front of Peridot and furiously takes out her whip. The green gem is precisely still, while the other gem is incredibly manic. Crack! She strikes Peridot twice after failing to take her commands earnestly, and thus she would trail her orders better. The beat leaves a scratch on her limb enhancers, plus a blemished wound on her body. The green gem shrieks from getting lashed unbearably, but the Agate shuts her up.

“I said get back on that ship you misshaped, good for nothing Peridot!” she orders bossily. “Don’t you let Yellow Diamond down again!” The Agate walks away and proceeds to terrify other gems that needed to forestall. 

Peridot glances at the scrape she received, also staring the vast wound on her shoulder. She senses a rather carnal pain varied with fear, but she tries to resist. She picks up her visors that fell when getting whipped, later progressing to dock the hand ship with Jasper for another technical mission.

 

Later…

Peridot was standing in the middle of the room where gems were kept prisoners. Jasper angrily enters one of the cells, holding a weapon to shock the gem inside. A loud beat is heard moreover some voltage as Jasper growls crossly to the gem getting dazed. Peridot attempts to take a peek on what was going on. She glimpses inside the cell, spotting a poofed gem held by the resilient jasper’s hands. “That’s what happens when you get on my nerves…” she says gazing at the gemstone.

Peridot gasps with her eyes enlarged, comprehending what terror just occurred. Jasper looks back at her in time. Then the weapon points straight at her.

Suddenly, the green gem wakes up frightfully in the barn.

 

“AHH!” Peridot screams afraid, jumping out of her slumber to find herself panting. She turns her head at all directions and discovers that she was in the barn. Between her were Lapis and their pumpkin sleeping peacefully. The startled gem moans in relief. It was all just a dream. An awfully bad dream.

Peridot feels a tear running down her face as she breathes solemnly. She wipes the droplet away, but stagnantly feels alarmed. 

“Stay calm Peridot…” she utters. “…it wasn’t real”.

At that point, she thinks about the dream even more, causing her to break down slightly.

Lapis awakens from the sound of a trifling lament. She opens her eyes and sees the anguished gem trying to diminish her sobbing. “Peridot…?” she speaks bothered. The ocean gem gets up straightaway and gazes at the whimpering look of Peridot, quickly and severely concerning her.

“Peridot, what’s wrong? What happened?” the ocean gem asks with a rigorously worried expression. The small gem looks back at her, revealing the drops running down her frightened look. Lapis grasps her face and rubs the droplets away.

Peridot sniffs. “Lapis, it happened…” she says.

“I don’t understand…” Lapis says unsure.

“My so called “nightmares”” Peridot explained.

Lapis was known for being traumatized from existing in a mirror for thousands of years as well as fusing into Malachite after many months. But even her petite roommate had distressed memories, many worse than Lapis’.

Peridot’s life as Homeworld gem was more serrated than laidback. Even as a simple technician it was tough since every gem serving their diamond had to take orders. If they didn’t, there would be costs. Cracked, Shattered, whipped, corruption, and anything ruthless would be conveyed upon a gem refusing to comply. But most of that was for the life of a combatant.

Lapis and Peridot woke up an hour before sunrise. Both of them never went back to doze off. They waited for the sunrise to come up by the truck balcony, latent with their pumpkin beside them. Peri’s legs were bound around her arms as she sat and viewing down on nowhere. Lapis perceives her breathing puffing heavily, giving her a sign of how discontent she was from her nightmare. She was surprised that she was not awakened earlier since Peri’s dreams can project through her gem. But whatever she dreamt about made them both feel adverse.

The blue gem sought to comfort Peri the same way she kept her safe, grasping her arm or enfolding her caringly. But she didn’t know if that would ease her the same way. All she could do was wait until Peridot can say what was wrong.

“Lapis…” Peridot speaks still facing below her.

“Yes?” Lapis replies incredulous.

“What was your life like back in Homeworld?” she asks. “I mean like before you were trapped in a mirror.”

Lapis thinks. “I don’t really know…” she answers. “I was trapped for so long that I forgot what Homeworld was like before it advanced.”

She tries to look further back, prompting herself from her timeworn life. “I did remember flying a lot. And everything was beautiful.” She recalls. Her expression forges to being sadden like Peridot. “But that’s about it until I was caught in the gem war”. She remembered every positive memory of Homeworld. Way before she was kept prisoner. “I just wished I could have stayed longer like you…”

“Oh…”

It must have been great for a dominant gem like Lapis to soar around freely without getting attacked as what Peridot thought. But she felt pitiful for her roommate. “Did you have to take any orders at all?” she asks another question.

“I served Blue Diamond. So yeah, sometimes I did.” She answers. “Just wish I could fly that Agate to where she could shut up.”

Apparently she had to take orders from an Agate too. The small gem chuckles a little from the thought.

“So what about you?” Lapis suddenly asks. “What was Homeworld like through those visors of yours?”

Peridot flinches quickly, going back to remembering her nightmare in vivid images. She recollects herself getting whipped, Jasper becoming frightening, but it soon follows to more depraved memories of her following commands when she didn’t want to. It constructs her anxiety all the more extremely, but she attempts to hold it all in.

Another tear spills out of Peridot’s eye as she tenses her clasp around herself. Her eyes squint, still looking down, trying not to weep in front of Lapis. The ocean gem’s expression turns alarmed and instantly rubbing the teardrop away. “Peridot I’m sorry.” She says remorseful. “I shouldn’t have asked that.”

The green gem sighs ill-fated. “It’s fine.” She says. “I just don’t want you to see me like this.”

Her flashbacks stop evoking in her mind like a slideshow. She calms down sooner or later and gathers the reminiscences she needed to explain to Lapis. “I don’t know where to begin Lapis.” she says.

Peridot envisions Homeworld before she left it. Wide, vast, advanced, everything she adapted to. Homeworld was the whole thing she knew and breathed before living on Earth. Hence she was exultant there. But like all other gems, she went to serve Yellow Diamond, becoming a technician all peridots needed be.

“Homeworld was everything to me before all this.” She explains. “I just wished I knew more about it before I served my diamond.”

Her scowl alters as she talks about her origin, but it barely extents into a smile. “I didn’t want to take orders. But I witnessed terrifying things.”

“Like what?” Lapis asks curiously.

“I saw gem corruption, forced fusions, and I was constantly attacked by my agate…” Peridot explains, surprised that she said all that without shedding another tear. “I didn’t want to mind too much at the time. But now that I’m here, I realized I didn’t want to be where I was.”

Lapis listens to her with a miserable shock. She questions if she was crying because she misses Homeworld, or the cruelty she received.

“Both.”

It was strange to think that a cheerful gem like Peridot had a more dappled past than Lapis. The ocean gem suffered more pain conversely. But Peridot grieved more physically than mentally. The green gem felt boundless to tell to Lapis about her pass. They both had another thing to relate to, which was that they both have fracturing memories.

The sun was finally up. Lapis still felt repentant from her roommate and still wanting secure and comfort her. She finally moves behind Peridot, clasping her rolled up body and kissing her on the cheek. “We don’t have to keep talking about this anymore.” Lapis says.

Peridot let’s go of herself, suddenly and slowly feeling eased and inquiring. “They can’t hurt us anymore. And they can’t hurt you.” Lapis utters.

As much as the 2 gems missed Homeworld, there were a lot of things that could come back for them and destroy them. But they didn’t mind or care too much anymore. As long as they weren’t alone.

 

“It wasn’t real” Peridot thinks. “Thank you Lapis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading my fanfictions for lapidot week. Hope you had fun reading! -Epileptic


End file.
